


Say You Won't Let Go

by lilaxlily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxlily/pseuds/lilaxlily
Summary: Lena is an angel. Not a fallen one. Just a currently being punished one. She was given the assignment to go down on Earth and wreck havoc, no, it's not that kind of angel book. They said she was sent here to just "check things out." She wasn't sure what she's expecting, but it definitely wasn't teenage werewolf drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teen Wolf fan fic featuring Derek and my character Lena. I encourage you guys to comment, please be nice :)

"What are you doing here? This is private property."

Lena was busy trying to find her way out of the forest when the man showed up. He looks well, human, she thinks. But there seem to be something different about him. She would've been able to figure it out if she still have her abilities. She still have some of them though. They probably thought that dying here would defeat the purpose of her assignment if she can't even heal or defend herself.

"I was just trying to find my way out of here, if you can point me at the right direction then I'll be on my way," she said.

The man just looked at her with distrust. Lena understand the mans attitude towards her. This is his property and she was obviously trespassing. How was she to know that she'll end up here. Where is here anyways? And more importantly, why here?

This was the first time she has ever been given this assignment. You would think that this is such an honor but it's actually some sort of punishment. She gets it, she did something wrong and now she has to pay the price.

It was only after a few minutes that she remembered she wasn't alone. The man was still looking at her warily, probably trying to figure out why she was just staring blankly at a tree.

She smiled, "uh where's the main road?"

He pointed towards her right, "That way."

"Thanks," she replied.

She started walking towards the direction he pointed at when she heard a noise. She looked back and saw the man on his back with an arrow to his chest.

She took a step back in surprise but then her instints kicked in and she ran towards the man.

She saw he can barely move and seems to be getting weaker every second. Another arrow whips past her and she tried to lift the man up. Too bad her super strength is currently unavailable, it would've made things a lot easier. He leans on her and she put her arms at his back to support his unsteady feet.

They ran for a couple of minutes, well at least, they tried to. It seems that whoever fired the arrow didn't come after them. She found a shallow cave and they both sat down in exhaustion.

"What the hell was that? This is just what I need, a human dying on me on my first day."

The man glared at her, "Well I'm sorry if my dying is such an inconvenience to you," the man said, his teeth gritted in pain.

She looked at the man and realized he was probably dying, instantly regretting her outburst. She just wasn't expecting that someone firing arrows was going to be her welcome party.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just find it a bit annoying when someone fire arrows at me. Let's take a look at that wound okay?"

The man was just staring at her and she finds it hard to guess what emotion he was feeling. He was obviously in pain, but then he doesn't appear to be surprised that this happened.

She approached him and lifted off his shirt, looking at the arrow still stuck to his chest. It doesn't look like a regular wound though. She seen her fair share of injuries but there's something different about this one.

"I'm going to have to take it out,"she said.

The man just nodded and closed his eyes.

She grasped the arrow and counted,"1..2..," then she pulled. A loud groan coming from the mans lips. For a second there his eyes changed to a vivid color of blue but then it quickly changed back to its original brown.

"You seemed to have forgotten 3," the man murmured.

"Yes well, I wasn't very good at math," she replied.

The man just sighed and rolled his eyes at her.

The wound looked like it was getting infected with black vein like lines sorrounding it. She took a shaky breath when she realized what that means.

"The arrows poisoned, I think we should get you to a hospital," she said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"No hospital," the man answered. He's struggling to stay conscious now, his eyes fluttering close and his breathing labored.

"What do you mean, no hospital? You could die, what do you want me to do?" She's trying to not to panic. She needs to know what kind of poison was in the arrow.

"Wolfsbane," the man said as if reading her mind.

"Okay, wolfsbane. But thats deadly to humans, we really need to get you to a hospital."

"Not human," his eyes closing a bit before struggling to get his phone out of his jacket. "Call Scott, he knows what to do."

"W-wait, I don't know your name, I wouldn't know what to tell this Scott person," she hurriedly asked.

"Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

The man fell unconscious after giving her his name. She tried to calm her nerves and took the phone out of his hands.

Okay, she can do this. They've trained them for this. She knows what phones are but then she hasn't been able to use one for a long time. They looked a lot different back then. This thing she's holding now doesn't even have any buttons except for the ones on the side. She then tried all of them until the screen lights up. She looked through his contacts and found the name Scott. 

"Hello? Derek?" Scott answered. 

"Hi, you don't know me, but I'm with Derek and he's shot with a wolfsbane arrow and he looks like he's dying and he doesn't want to go to a hospital and he says he's not human but I don't know exactly what he is so I don't know how to treat him since I might just end up killing him and then-"

"Whoa slow down, who is this? And where exactly are you guys?" Scott asked.

She took a deep breath, and said, "Well, we're in a forest and I'm not sure where this is exactly. But he mentioned earlier that this is a private property," she answered. 

"Okay, I know where that is. Just stay put and we'll find you."

"Great, I was just planning on gallivanting across the woods but since you said stay put, then I guess that’s what we'll do," she said, the stress of the situation getting to her. 

She heard someone chuckle at background. 

"Uh okay, we're on our way."

"Okay, please hurry," she replied. 

Derek was looking more deader by the minute. She hope that this Scott will be able to save him. He obviously trust him very much. 

She put her fingers to Derek’s throat, checking for a pulse. There's one but it's so faint she's starting to lose hope that anyone can save this man. 

She wondered if she can use her power to heal him. In her normal state, she can cure physical injuries like these. But she doesn't dare do it now for fear of causing more harm than good.

She heard Derek groan and she kneeled beside him.

"Just hang on a bit longer, Scott's on his way. Just please hang on," she said, trying to soothe him by grasping his hand. She can feel the exhaustion starting to envelop her. Her trip here wasn't exactly first class and she's beginning to feel its effects. 

She heard footsteps approaching and decided to summon her bow and arrows, just in case whoever fired at them came back. She walked out of the cave and came face to face with a teenage boy. 

"Scott?" She asked, still pointing the bow at the boy. 

She was startled when another boy shows up, a bit out of breath. 

"Dude, what did I say about using your were-", he stopped when he noticed the bow being aimed at Scott’s chest. 

"Okay, quick intro before we watch Derek die, I'm Stiles and that’s Scott. He's the one you called. And you are?"

"Lena,"she said.

"Where's Derek?" Scott said a bit forcefully.

She nodded her head towards the cave. 

Scott and Stiles ran towards the cave, emerging after a few seconds with Derek between them. 

She debated whether to go with them or not but her conscience has to make sure that the man survives. Or at the very least make sure that his body is safe. She still wasn't sure why a man like Derek would entrust his life with two teenage boys. 

They brought him to a jeep and she climbed on first which shocked the two. 

"I'm going with you," she said with finality. 

The two just looked at eachother and there must have been something about her since they seem to decide to trust her, for now. 

Stiles was driving way above the speed limit. And Scott was busy with his phone, trying to contact someone. 

"Deaton's not answering, I don't where we'll bring him," Scott said, worry and panic lacing his words. 

"Let's just go to the loft and tell Deaton to meet us there," Stiles said.

Lena was just silently observing the two boys at the front. Derek means a lot to both of them, that much is obvious. They look too young to be having this kind of responsibility. It definitely looks like they've done this kind of thing before though. There wasn't as much panic as she was expecting. They were both level headed while trying to figure out how to save their friend. 

She looked at Derek, trying to figure out what kind of supernatural being he is. He was able to withstand a wolfsbane laced arrow which she's sure would've rendered anyone dead in minutes. He has immense strength and then there was the moment when his eyes changed color. 

She was just about to ask Scott when the jeep stopped and the boys leaped out to assist Derek out. He was completely unconscious now, his feet dragging behind him. Stiles was struggling to keep Derek upright. Now that boy is definitely human. Scott on the other hand barely broke a sweat with all the lifting and dragging that they've been doing. 

They were in what looks like to be an abandoned warehouse. She followed them as they enter a side entrance and into an elevator. Aside from the exhaustion she was feeling, there was also fear that they might've been too late. 

The boys laid Derek down at a table. Scott was still trying to contact the man named Deaton, with Stiles hovering behind him.

Derek was looking worse, if that was even possible. His skin had paled drastically and the wound on his chest looking more ominous. 

She just can't watch this man die. Isn't this why she was punished in the first place? For meddling in human affairs? For being too interested in the lives of a race that was way too young to know better?  
If there was a perfect time to meddle, now would be it. 

She stood up and walked towards the boys, "What type of supernatural being is Derek?" She asked. 

"Ummm," Scott was unsure on whether they can trust her. For all they know, she could be the one who fired the arrows since she was holding one earlier. Come to think of it, where is the bow & arrow now? 

He shook his head and tried to focus. Well, she did save Derek and called them. Besides, Derek already told her that he wasn't human. He looked at her and asked, "Who are you really?" 

"My name's Lena. Just Lena. I was lost and was trying to get back to the main road when this man stopped me saying that it's a private property. He gave me directions and I was walking away- seriously, just tell me what he is so we can start figuring out how to save him. Or did we really just went to all that trouble to sit back and watch him die?" 

"So you were just out for a nice stroll in the woods?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes, now can you boys just tell me-"

"Werewolf, Derek's a werewolf." Scott said. 

She sighed. Finally, an answer. She knows that werewolves have healing capabilities. They just have to remove the poison in order for his body to be able to heal itself. 

"Okay, he said that the arrow has wolfsbane on it. I don't know the exact type so we're going to need to get rid of it using fire," she explained. 

"Oh you mean like in a lighter? I think I have one in my jeep," Stiles offered. 

She smiled ruefully, "We're going to need something a little better than that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

Stiles looked on as the strange lady tries out the blowtorch. He thinks he's gonna be sick. The first time he's seen this was when Scott got his tattoo and the smell of burning flesh was still fresh on his mind. He tried to bail and say that he probably wasn't needed anymore, but Lena stopped him.

"I'm going to need you boys to hold him down. This is going to hurt so bad he might turn. Scott, please make sure that he doesn't kill us."

Lena took a deep a breath and aimed the blow torch at Derek's chest. She should start now, but she needs to steady her hands first. With another deep breath, she uttered a silent prayer and started to burn the poison off. 

Derek didn't react at first. But when the fire started to burn through the poison, that's when the screaming started. His eyes changed to the vivid blue ones, while his extended claws was trying to reach the blowtorch. 

She looked at Scott to check on him and saw that his eyes had changed from brown to red. He was struggling to hold Derek down, using his supernatural strength to make sure that she and Stiles will not be shredded by Derek's claws. Or worse, his teeth. 

The black veins surrounding the wound started to lessen and she can feel herself relax. Just a few more seconds and the poison should be completely burned off. 

Stiles looks like he's about to keel over either from exhaustion or from the smell of burning flesh. She turned the blowtorch off and checked Derek's pulse. Still faint but she can see the wound slowly healing. 

She breathe a sigh of relief. Scott and Stiles had slid down on the floor to sit, panting from the effort of holding Derek down. 

"The wounds slowly healing itself. It may be a few hours before he he wakes up, I should get going-"

And that's the last thing she remembered saying right before she lost her own consciousness. 

❇

Scotts arms feels heavy with exhaustion. They only had to hold Derek down for 10 minutes but it felt like hours. He glanced at Stiles who looks as if he's been shot as well. He watched as the woman check Derek’s pulse, her relief obvious. With Derek out of danger, his mind is now trying to figure out who this woman really is. 

She was saying something when suddenly her eyes slid shut and she starts to fall over. Scott stood up, using his quick reflexes to catch her before she hit her head on the floor. 

Stiles was just looking up when he saw Scott carrying Lena towards the bed. 

"What the?! What happened?" Stiles walking towards Scott side. 

"I think she's just tired, her pulse sounds okay. But she smells weird though," Scott observed.

"Scott, what did I say about sniffing unconscious women?" Stiles replied. 

Scott just looked at Stiles, unamused. 

"Okay, okay, is it a good weird or a bad weird?" Clearly curious as to how this woman would smell like to his werewolf best friend. 

"You know how in most people we get a certain scent and it helps us track them down? Well, with her, it's not so much as a scent but a feeling. It's like breathing in clean air and it makes you feel good.." Scott explained with a pensive look on his face.

"You mean horny right?" Stiles said interrupting Scott’s thoughts. 

"Seriously?" Scott looking at his best friend incredulously.

"What? She's obviously very pretty. And no doubt I'd feel the same way if I could smell her like you do. I mean, I can still technically smell her but then I'd probably just get sweat and that's not really one of my many affiliations," Stiles said. 

"Dude, focus. We're trying to figure out who she is. Or what she is," Scott said, giving Stiles a look of disbelief. 

Stiles sat at the couch and leaned his head at the back. "Well we might as well wait until she wakes up, I'm sure she can just tell us," Stiles said, closing his eyes. 

Scott would like to argue but he knows Stiles is right. There's nothing they can do right now. 

He took Derek from the table and laid him beside Lena on the bed. I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind sharing his bed with a beautiful woman. 

He sat at the other end of the couch, putting his feet up at the coffee table. He wasn't sure if falling asleep while there's an unknown person in the same room is a good idea. He didn't have a choice anyway since his body had betrayed him, and he was asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
